Animal Crossing
by Dark-Shadow-Rider
Summary: When Justin moves he finds himself not only moving, but exploring a new world.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Animal Crossing By TayJamz  
  
Okay, again I do not own any characters on this game (except the ones I made(). They are all properties of Nintendo. If you want to put this story on a site, that's fine, but you can't say it's yours. Please review! Enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*~* Animal Crossing *~* Chapter One: Prologue  
  
Justin was riding on the train. He was not very happy about moving. There were a lot of things he missed already, from back in his old town. He had lived in Colorado Springs, Colorado. But it was time he moved on, and he knew it was the right thing. Another thing was the train was very nice. His parents had managed to get him to go on a special train. A luxury one. He relaxed in his private room. Maybe moving wasn't all that bad. But will all the new thoughts, they still didn't seem to fill the feeling in his stomach.  
  
A little while later, he woke up. He realized that he must have dozed off during the ride. So he got up, and went to the front of the train, where the driver was. "Excuse me," he said, "When are we arriving to Boise?"  
  
The train driver turned around. "Sorry son, but we passed that stop. And this is a one way trip."  
  
Justin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the driver. "Brace yourself son. This is the rough part."  
  
Justin looked up. A huge tunnel was ahead of the train. As the train went through, it was pitch black. At the end there was a blue glowing light. The train went through and disappeared. And then the blue light was gone.  
  
Justin looked around. "What happened?" he asked. He looked up at the bus driver. He was a monkey! "Stay back," he said walking to the back of the train.  
  
"Are you okay?" the train driver asked.  
  
"Of course I'm okay," he started, "I'm just dealing with the fact that you're a monkey!"  
  
"Well of course I'm a monkey," said the train driver, acting like nothing was wrong, "Hey! Looks like we've arrived!"  
  
Justin walked up to get out. "Are you sure you're okay, son?" the train driver asked.  
  
Justin nodded. He exited the bus into this unknown world.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What will happen to Justin? How did the train driver turn into a monkey? What was the blue light? Read more to find out. Note: I will write more very soon. Please review,  
  
TayJamz 


	2. Animal Crossing Chapter 2: The New World

Okay I updated today and here's chapter 2 of Animal Crossing. Note: All of your questions may not be answered but you can email me at taylorjamesaldrich@hotmail.com . Ok please review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*~* Animal Crossing Chapter 2: The New World *~*  
  
Justin got off the train. The train driver said goodbye and drove away. Then he turned around. A whole group of animals were watching him. "Um, hello," Justin said. They just stared at him. "Um, hi. I was wondering, could any of you sell me a house?" he asked.  
  
A small raccoon walked one step closer. "I can sell you a house," he said, "Follow me."  
  
Justin followed.  
  
He led him to a small group of four houses. They ranged in different colors, from green to red. "Well," Justin said, "I don't really want to buy a house." The raccoon looked disappointed. "I just want to rent one for a day, or at least until the next train comes."  
  
The raccoon walked over to the bulletin board, conveniently placed between the four houses. He looked at it for a minute, and then finally said, "The next bus leaves tomorrow morning." "How many bells do you have?"  
  
Justin looked confused. "Bells?"  
  
"Yes, you know, money, currency, mula," he said.  
  
"Oh," Justin replied. He looked in his wallet. There were small bags of supposedly to be money. He read the bags; only to find out he had 5,000 bells. "I have five thousand bells," he said proudly.  
  
"That's good," he said, "That will be enough for one night." "Totaling the cost, that will be 1,000 bells for one night."  
  
Justin handed him the money, and he left on his way. While he was walking away, he called back to Justin, "By the way, my name's Tom Nook!"  
  
Later, after meeting the villagers, Justin decided it was time to turn in. He walked back to his partial house. He had already gotten used to the directions of the town, and memorized where all the villagers lived. He opened his door, and went inside. He was glad to find, that it at least had a bed. He laid down on the bed, and thought, 'Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad'. Then he fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So did you like it? I hope you did. If you have questions, you might want to wait until chapter three comes out. It's the last chapter. Will Justin stay instead of leave? Will he go back? Read Chapter three to find out. Please review,  
  
TayJamz 


	3. Animal Crossing Chapter 3: The End? Or T...

Yay! I finally updated. For those of you who have might have missed this from chapter two's ending, this is the last chapter. I think I might write a part 2 of this story, so if you want me to, please note in a review. Okay, here's chapter 3.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*~* Animal Crossing Chapter Three: The End? Or The Beginning? *~*  
  
The next morning, Justin was awakened by a small group of animals outside. He quickly got dressed, and opened the door to see them. He was disappointed, because there were no animals there, but there was a pile of presents, which contained a note. The note read: Dear Justin, Thank you for being so kind to us. We thought it would be too sad to say goodbye, so we sent presents and a note. We hope you aren't to mad. From, Your Animal Friends.  
  
After reading the note, he opened his presents. They contained, mostly bells, and a few different kinds of paper, which amazed Justin, for he had never, seen this kind of paper before. So he packed it in with his stuff and went up to the train station.  
  
The train was waiting for him. He got on, and started the ride home. On the train, he felt even worse than he did on the first ride. Then he saw a blue light ahead of the train. He prepared for impact, as the bus driver told him to. The train went through the blue light and disappeared.  
  
Justin sat up. "I must have fallen asleep on the train," he thought. "Wait a minute! What happened?" "I remember! This happened! And then the animals, and the train driver, and everything!"  
  
He got up. He ran to the train driver. "Are you okay, son?" "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"What's the next stop?" Justin asked.  
  
"Boise," the train driver said.  
  
"Any tunnels, blue lights on the way?" He asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, I'll just go back to my room," Justin said quietly.  
  
He walked back to his room. "Okay. If that "dream" was true, then I'd be missing bells, I mean money," he told himself. He looked in his wallet. No money was missing, but one strange thing. There was more than he had! He looked in his bag. There was the special stationary that he was given. "Or was it real?" he said softly. Silently he thanked his animal friends. One Year Later  
  
Justin had already moved. He lived in a nice house. He had bought a game cube, to keep himself entertained. That day, 365 days after the train incident, a new game came out. Animal Crossing. He was the first one to buy it. After playing it, he said, "Those are my animal friends." He began to miss them. But then, one day he made a decision. "I'm going back."  
  
************************************************************************ Well did you like it? If you want me to write part 2, please note in an review. If I do, it will be under Animal Crossing 2: Justin's Return. Please review,  
  
TayJamz 


End file.
